warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Reading Marathon
About the Warriors Reading Marathon Basically, this is an idea Zaffie had. All the users who want to participate will start reading the Warriors series at the same time. They will have a sort of race, to see who can finish the whole series first. Note: If you don't have all the books, you can still participate if you can get them all from a library before we start. Or, you can simply start a day after everyone else for each book that you are missing. Rules *Any user who participates must own or have avaliable at least one of the Warriors series. *If you own the books and want to participate, you must put your name on a dotpoint in the Users Participating Section. *When you finish a book, you put your siggie in the section for that book. Make sure that you don't put your siggie above anyone else's. *There is no skipping books, no matter how much you don't like them. However, if you are missing a few books, you may skip them so that you can participate. This will mean starting a day late for each book you skip. * This is a friendly competition, so don't worry if you are a slow reader. It is mainly just for fun, and competetiveness! * The Warriors Reading Marathon can be done many many many times, normally every time Zaffie is bored or gets a new book in the series. * We begin on Sunday the 20th of November (Australia Time). Yay! So if anyone else wants to join, they should do so before then. Users Participating * [[User:Zaffie|'''We Want ''']][[User talk:Zaffie|'''Amy Pond!!!''']] 00:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) * '''[[User:Birdpaw|Who you going to call?]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|Ghostbusters]] 00:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:HollyleafOfThunderclan|HollyleafOfThunderclan ]][[User Talk:HollyleafOfThunderclan|You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. ]]01:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ ]]13:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:Wetstream|'''Drenched in Vanilla Twilight....''']][[User talk:Wetstream|When I think of you, I don't feel so alone....]] 16:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) * New siggie: [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sniffmas '''Sniff''']'''mas''' The Marathon has now started, so no one else can join. Thanks. Previous Winners 8th of November 2010 - [[User:Zaffie|Zaffie]], [[User:Birdpaw|Bird]], [[User:Icestorm123|Icy]], [[User:Snickers20|Snickers]], [[User:Maplefern|Maple]], [[User:Wetstream|Wetty]], [[User:Treestar|Star]] First Place: [[User:Wetstream|Wetstream]] Second Place: [[User:Birdpaw|Birdpaw]] Third Place: [[User:Snickers20|Snickers20]] 20th of November 2011 - [[User:Zaffie|Zaffie]], [[User:Birdpaw|Bird]], [[User:HollyleafOfThunderclan|Hollyleaf]], [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|BTA]], [[User:Wetstream|Wetty]], [[User:Sniffmas|Sniffmas]] First Place: Second Place: Third Place: Crookedstar's Promise *I read really fast and had a lot of spare time on my hands! I'll start Bluestar's prophecy when someone else's name joins the list.[[User:HollyleafOfThunderclan|HollyleafOfThunderclan ]][[User Talk:HollyleafOfThunderclan|There is always hope, just as the sun always rises ]]23:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *Gah this book is too depressing. [[User:Wetstream|'''Drenched in Vanilla Twilight....''']][[User talk:Wetstream|When I think of you, I don't feel so alone....]] 21:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC) *SO SAD! D: [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sniffmas '''Sniff''']'''mas''' Bluestar's Prophecy *Yeah, I read fast. Started yesterday morning and finished this morning. [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 14:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *Finally finished. took me all day because I got distracted. [[User:HollyleafOfThunderclan|HollyleafOfThunderclan ]][[User Talk:HollyleafOfThunderclan|There is always hope, just as the sun always rises ]]04:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) *Too long, I don't want to read it again. [[User:Wetstream|'''Drenched in Vanilla Twilight....''']][[User talk:Wetstream|When I think of you, I don't feel so alone....]] 21:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) *Poor Snowfur. I read like 8 books in a couple days, forgetting to blog about it lol. [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sniffmas '''Sniff''']'''mas''' Into the Wild Finished this one, Fire and Ice, and Forest of Secrets. [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 14:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *This is pretty much all I have for today. [[User:Wetstream|'''Drenched in Vanilla Twilight....''']][[User talk:Wetstream|When I think of you, I don't feel so alone....]] 21:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) *Done! [[User:HollyleafOfThunderclan|HollyleafOfThunderclan ]][[User Talk:HollyleafOfThunderclan|There is always hope, just as the sun always rises ]] 03:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) *[http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sniffmas '''Sniff''']'''mas''' Fire and Ice Done. [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 14:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sniffmas '''Sniff''']'''mas ''' [[User:HollyleafOfThunderclan|HollyleafOfThunderclan ]][[User Talk:HollyleafOfThunderclan|There is always hope, just as the sun always rises ]] 01:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) 16:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Forest of Secrets Done. [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 14:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sniffmas '''Sniff''']'''mas''' 16:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Rising Storm [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 20:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sniffmas '''Sniff''']'''mas''' 16:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) A Dangerous Path [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 20:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sniffmas '''Sniff''']'''mas''' The Darkest Hour [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 20:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sniffmas '''Sniff''']'''mas''' Firestar's Quest [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 20:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) SkyClan's Destiny [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 20:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Midnight [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 20:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Moonrise [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 20:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Dawn [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 14:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Starlight Been gone ALL DAY. Just now finished one book. SO PROUD lol [[User:BigTimeAwesomeness|~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~]] 00:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Twilight Sunset The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes